Drunk on You
by I Love Lots of Things
Summary: "Caleb Rivers." "Hanna Marin. Not interested, bud. Don't try anything." She winked. "You're drunk, and so am I. Want to go somewhere else?" Caleb asked, winking back. "I thought you were never going to ask." She said, throwing herself at him. He met her, his lips crashing against hers in a lip lock.
1. Drunk on Him

**AN: I wanted to say that I have deleted 2 multi-chaptered fics on here. I have nothing for them. I'm gonna try this Haleb thing again.**

 **And to let you guys know, this is going to be an AU. A didn't happen, and Alison is in Georgia for the time being.**

 **I hope to write other fics, showing how the other PLL's find their mate.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars, nor do I own Haleb.**

* * *

"Mom! Just give me space!" Hanna yelled, rushing to the front door. She opened it swiftly when her mother's hand latched onto her arm, pulling her around.

"I just want to spend some time with my daughter before she moves on with her life." Ms. Marin whispered with tears threatening to fall down her face. "Is that too much to ask?" She let go.

Hanna felt guilt prick at her. The blonde had just graduated from high school, and had plans to move in with her three other friends. But just the thought that she had been hanging out with her mother quite a bit lately pushed out most of the guilt out.

Without saying anything, the daughter gave her mother a tight hug, whispering an "I will always love you," and left before she changed her mind. Hanna honestly loved her, and would do anything for her, but Ashley Marin could be too close at times. Hanna just didn't want her mother to be breathing down her neck all the time.

Her phone rang, startling the young woman. She hit the button and brought the device to her ear. In her haste to answer her phone, she hadn't checked who was calling her. "Hello?"

"Hanna, where are you?" Emily asked.

"I had to get away from my mother. I'll be over there quick." Hanna answered, walking briskly towards her car.

She was supposed to be meeting the other three to continue their search for the perfect apartment to rent for their last summer. This would be their last summer together before they went their separate ways. At least for a couple of years, before they had what education they needed to make it through life.

"Alright. Meet us at Spencer's house." Emily replied, hanging up.

Hanna started her car, and made her way to Spencer's. The memory washed upon her in an ambush.

* * *

Flash Back

* * *

"We need to spend as much time during this summer as possible," Spencer had demanded at her graduation party, "before we have to go our separate ways." She looked at each of her friends, her light brown eyes meeting each of them, with an intense look. That was her way of dealing with the situation. Spencer Hastings never cried.

Aria, however, was already succumbing to the tears. "I know. I'm already missing you guys."

Emily smiled, her brown eyes shining with tears and excitement. She rubbed Aria's back gently. "It's gonna be okay, Are."

"But how?" Hanna snapped, causing all three pairs of eyes to look at her. She looked at the ground. While all of them had plans for what they were doing for their life, the blonde didn't. She was poor, and she had no idea as to what she would do.

"Hanna are you-" Spencer started, but was cut off.

"-Don't, Spence." Hanna interjected, her piercing blue eyes meeting said person.

"But Hanna-" Aria said, but didn't get to finish.

"-I just don't want to talk about it, okay? So just leave me alone about it!" Hanna turned her gaze to the short one.

"Hanna!" Emily snapped, stepping forward until she stood in front of the blonde. "If you don't want to talk, just say so. Don't snap at us because you feel like it. We don't know what you're pissed off about, so you have no reason to go off on us like that." A fierce look sat in the swimmer's eyes.

Hanna looked away, crossing her arms. Emily was right, but hell if she was going to admit that. "How?" She mumbled.

"How? Hanna, how are we supposed to answer that? You are the one that is pissy, not us. Only you can answer that." Emily shot back, cocking a hip.

"No. How are we going to spend as much time together during this summer, Emily." Hanna said, still looking at the ground.

"Oh. I don't know." Emily replied in a calmer tone. She could feel her face heating slightly. She stepped back into her original place.

Aria, who had been lost in thought, paying no heed to what just went down, spoke up suddenly. "I know!" Excitement laced her every word.

When she didn't say anything, as if she was waiting for the reply that would come, Spencer took charge again. "Are you just going to keep it to yourself, or are you going to share with us?"

Aria smiled, letting out a little giggle. "We could rent a place for the summer! All of us chip in."

"So we could spend all of our free time together!" Emily encouraged. She was liking the idea.

"Exactly." Aria breathed, looking around at the others.

"That's a great idea!" Spencer clapped her hands together. "We should start as soon as possible."

"When is that going to be?" Emily asked.

Hanna started to lose focus. She couldn't do this. She didn't have the money. She was dirt poor. Her friends even knew that. She woke up to someone snapping fingers in front of her face.

It was Aria. "Don't worry, Hanna. We'll figure out something for you."

She didn't want to snap again, so Hanna didn't say anything. How was this going to work out? She didn't like charity, but she also wanted to spend time with her friends. Maybe she could sell some of her stuff online, like she had her junior year. She only nodded her head.

"I think that we'll all be free next week on Tuesday?" Spencer asked. Of course, it was an answer that required a yes. She wouldn't take no for an answer.

Emily looked around, and then nodded her head. "Yes." She answered for the rest of them.

"Alright. Tuesday, my house, nine in the morning, got it?" Spencer demanded, looking at each of them in the eyes for what seemed like the millionth time.

They all nodded in agreement. The rest of the night was party time: a time to forget everything and just have fun.

* * *

End of Flash Back.

* * *

They all packed themselves into Spencer's car. Since it was in the Hastings birth description, Spencer had already looked at the apartments that were in their best interests. One was already chosen for them, not to everyone's surprise.

"You guys are going to love this one." Spencer declared, putting the car into gear.

* * *

Later

* * *

The house, not apartment, was perfect. It was more like a cabin. A cabin that belonged to Spencer's family. It was one of many that the girls hadn't even seen before. It was as described by the Hastings daughter had said: 2 story 5 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a living room, small dining room, a medium-sized kitchen, an inside pool, and a small theatre.

"How much are we having to pay for the electricity bill and all that other chizz?" Hanna asked, a tight feeling forming in the pit of her stomach. She was going to have to sell a lot of things in order to maintain her place here. She couldn't even look around the house. She would enjoy it, and she didn't want to put her hopes up. Besides, she was a sucker for high ceilings.

"My family is taking care of the bills, Hanna." Spencer said, looking at her friend. She could see an argument forming the blondes eyes, and quickly added more information. "They thought that us spending time together for the whole summer was a great idea. They suggested this house, and demanded to pay for everything but our food and miscellaneous things."

The hole released itself from the pit of her stomach, and she could smile. She happily looked at the house and started to walk towards the stairs at a fast pace. "What the hell are we waiting for, bitches?" Hanna demanded, laughing.

"I get the master bedroom!" Spencer called, darting past Hanna.

"No fair!" Came the shouts of the other girls, as they tried to race her.

* * *

Later

* * *

They all had packed back into Spencer's car after choosing their bedrooms. They had decided that the master would be an extra room, since there were the four of them, and four same-sized bedrooms. It was only fair.

After driving back to Spencer's house, everybody went their separate ways so that they could pack. They would be moving to the cabin in two days.

After saying bye, Hanna got in her car and started towards home, content for the time being. As she pulled into her spot, she decided that she was feeling too festive to be with her mom. Turning her car back on, she drove to the pub.

She was satisfied with how it all ended, glad that she didn't have to sell a lot of her stuff. Grabbing her purse, she got out of her car and locked it, ducking into the pub.

Hanna was going to get drunk, and nobody could stop her. She was too glam to give a damn. Walking past people was difficult. It was as if everyone had the idea of getting drunk. Finally, she found an empty barstool and swiftly sat down.

She ordered scotch, downing it and ordering another one. One after another, she drunk, until she was just that; drunk.

"Stressed?" A deep voice asked from beside her.

Hanna turned to the voice in a very drunk manner. "Nope. Evrythin jus fine."

The man laughed and then stretched out his arm. "My name is Caleb Rivers. Just moved here. Thank god I'm not in school anymore."

Hanna took it, shaking once before letting go. "Hanna Marin. Not interested, bud. Don't try anything." She winked. He had slightly long brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was good looking with his broad shoulders and muscular chest. A stubble lined his jaw.

"You're drunk, and so am I. Want to go somewhere else?" Caleb asked, winking back. Unlike her, getting drunk for no reason, he was drunk for a very good reason. He had been watching her ever since she had sat next to him.

"I thought you were never going to ask." She said, throwing herself at him. He met her, his lips crashing against hers in a lip lock.

* * *

 **AN: Please leave a comment, fave, or follow. Or, if you're feeling sassy, all three XD**


	2. Sexy Man

"Hanna!" It was a male voice that sounded distant and quiet, but felt like it was roaring through her eardrums. She was being shaken lightly by a pair of strong hands. It made her head pound more, and her eyes slowly opened.

The sunlight pierced through the slits, causing her to clench them shut again, yelping at the pain it caused her brain. "Would you shut up!" She hissed, covering her eyes with her hands.

"Your phone is ringing." Their was a pause, and then he spoke up again. "Someone called Tight Ass?" A soft chuckle passed through the silence as a pair of soft lips touched her cheek. "Ring any bells?"

It took Hanna a moment to process what was just said, and why the hell she just got kissed by this strange voice. Her eyes shot open. "Spencer."

She surveyed the unfamiliar surroundings, and the strange man whom she thought looked a little bit familiar. What the hell? Grabbing her cell phone out of the guy's hand, she glared at him. "Why are you going through my stuff?"

Hanna didn't wait for an answer as she put the phone up to her ear. "Hello?" To her dismay, the phone kept ringing. The sound was piercing her foggy mind. "God this hangover."

"You might want to answer that. And this is the fourth time this "Spencer" called." He paused and looked at the girl in front of him. She was half naked, as she had been the night before, before she fell asleep.

"Shit!" Hanna exclaimed, her movements paining her sore body. She answered the next time the phone rang. "Spence, yeah, hi."

Caleb drifted off, running his hand along the length of her shiny blonde hair. She jerked back, as if he was a psychopath trying to murder her.

"Hold on. I got drunk last night, and now I am with this guy that I don't really remember. I'll call you back." With that, she hung up the phone and started putting her bra and shirt back on. As she did so, she couldn't help but steel glances at the man with her. For her being drunk, she surely had picked a good looking man. For that, she congratulated herself, even though she barely remebered him.

"You didn't seem to think that I was a stranger last night." He smirked. "I'm Caleb Rivers, in case you have forgotten."

"Yeah, Caleb, I was drunk last night, so yeah." She gathered what she brought and opened the car door, swiftly getting out. Hanna was slightly delighted that Caleb wasn't forcing her to go. Maybe they could see each other again.

"I remember. You were downing drink after drink. And just to let you know, nothing but kissing and a little skin contact was made last night." Caleb answered, putting his shirt back on. He got out of the car also, meeting the blonde at the front.

"Well, good. Anyways, I'm needed by my friends." She smiled. Leaning up quickly, Hanna pecked him on the lips and pulled away. "I'd like to meet up sometime and get to know you without being drunk. You know, so I'll actually remember the stuff you tell me?"

Caleb chuckled, nodding. "I would like that too, Hanna Marin. Care to switch numbers?"

Hanna scoffed. "Quit with the BS, Caleb Rivers. I already know you have it. I'm not stupid."

"Yep, guilty." He smiled sexily, making Hanna's heart soar. He took a step towards her and pulled her in by the waist, crushing his lips against hers.

The world faded as the kiss deepened, taking breaths away. His tongue delved into her mouth, warring with hers. Hands roamed everywhere, as if they couldn't get enough of each other.

Memories from the night before raced back into Hanna's mind as the kiss reminded her of it. Soft and slightly wet kisses trailing down her neck, hands groping any access that they could.

He pulled away, leaving her standing there breathless. "There is a reminder of how it was last night." His voice was slightly husky as he maintained what little space they still had between them.

"I see." She breathed, leaning back in for another passionate kiss. Before she could, her phone rang again. "Shit! I have to go."

Caleb let her go as she answered her phone. "Bye."

She didn't answer, but waved, blew a kiss, and headed towards her car. He watched her talk and get in her car, driving off.

She had stirred feelings in him that he had never felt before, and he felt odd about it. He liked her, and that was saying something.

* * *

"Details, Hanna, now!" Spencer demanded, speaking for the rest of the girls. It was a four way call, as everybody was packing.

"I told you all that I remember. I also told you what happened before you called!" Hanna laughed, pushing clothes into her suitcase. "We had a passionate night together that didn't involve sex that I barely remember, and a hot kiss this morning."

"You could tell us what he looks like..." Aria offered, the sound of her camera going off in the background.

"I can only give you a vague answer. I'd have to show you a picture of him for you to see how hot he actually is." Hanna answered.

"Come on, Hanna! Just try." Emily exclaimed.

"Longish brown hair that was actually shiny, telling me he is a clean person. It falls into his face sexily. His brown eyes are beautiful-"

"Very original." Emily interjected, giving a laugh.

"Yeah, so beautiful." Spencer added.

"Guys, shut up! I'm trying!" The blonde giggled. She continued, "a body that is pack with muscle, even though he's not ripped, long legs, and a broad chest." She finished, falling on bed, her back thumping against the matress.

"Sounds like you have a crush." Aria laughed.

"Sounds like he's hot." Spencer added.

"Sounds dangerous." Emily butted in, concern lacing her voice.

"Come on, Emily! I'm meeting with him again to get to know him. It's not like I'm jumping head first into it with a guy that even our small town doesn't know." Hanna explained. She felt Emily's concern.

"If you say so. Well, I better get going. My family is having lunch with Aria's." Emily said, clicking off.

"Yep. I should go too. I have to be there in ten." Aria agreed, following suit.

"I also have to go, Spence. My mom is pushing me to hang with her." Hanna sighed.

"Alright, but you know it's not that horrible for a mother to want to spend as much time with her daughter before she doesn't get to see her for awhile." Spencer said, hanging up.

"I know..." Hanna said, sitting up.

Her phone went off, alerting her to a text. Picking it up, she read:

 _Want to have lunch together at Jose Grill? My treat._ \- Sexy Man

She typed her acceptance as she knew who it was.

 _Great name, btw._ \- Hanna


End file.
